Say,next time could you make some time for me ?
by Merindeen
Summary: Le gang de karakura s'apprête à se rendre au mariage d'une amie qui leur est très chère,tout au long de cette cérémonie prestigieuse et émotionnelle Kurosaki Ichigo va peu à peu prendre conscience des sentiments qui sommeillaient en lui jusqu'alors. One shot


Aujourd'hui était un jour d'une importance sans précédent et ce soleil étincelant présage de bonne fortune n'était point trompeur pour les jeunes gens de Karakura en effet,Rukia Kuchiki leur très chère amie,allait bientôt devenir madame Abarai. La petite Shinigami au regard ténébreux tenait particulièrement à ce que ses premiers amis dans le monde des vivants soient présent,après avoir connu la faim dans le rukongai, la solitude à la Soul Society, ce monde était synonyme de grandes et heureuses aventures pour la beauté brune. Après tout c'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Ichigo, il avait changé à jamais son monde car c'était bel et bien grâce à lui si en ce jour heureux elle allait épouser son ami de toujours Renji. A lui seul il avait réussi à réparer des liens abîmés néanmoins toujours présent malgré le temps passé. Cependant, ce lieu elle ne l'associait pas uniquement au Kurosaki mais aussi à ce visage illuminé au sourire sempiternel qui appartenait à la jeune Orihime Inoue.

Elle portait d'ailleurs en cet instant une longue robe blanche avec une légère fente sur le côté qu'elle avait agrémenter d'un châle en tissu couleur crème afin de recouvrir ses épaules sveltes, le tout qu'elle avait accessoiriser d'escarpin des plus classiques de la même couleur que ce dernier. Elle était habillé très simplement. Mais ô quelle était belle, ses yeux ambres légèrement embrumés cette matinée émotionnelle semblait consumer tout ce qui avait la chance de croiser son regard. La simplicité lui allait à ravir et son insouciance ne faisait qu'accentuer ce fait et ce n'était point les shinigami de la Soul Society qui diraient autrement. Dès l'instant ou la jeune fille pénétra ce lieu plein de souvenir,toutes les têtes se retournèrent machinalement sur son passage bien sûr sans qu'elle n'en remarqua rien.

Ichigo était heureux de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, l'Université les avait légèrement éloignés bon nombre d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs pris des chemins différent,surtout Inoue qui enchaînait courageusement les petits jobs dans le but de payer les frais de scolarité. Il s'en va sans dire qu'être au côté de la belle et de son aura apaisante qui irradiait tout être qui avait la chance de la côtoyer était une aubaine pour le jeune Kurosaki.

\- Oi Orihime marche correctement et cesse de gigoter bizarrement ! Grommela Tatsuki extirpant ainsi brutalement le jeune homme de ses pensées.

\- Gomen ! Répondit la jeune fille en grimaçant «c'est juste que...» dit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine tout en serrant ses épaules . Elle semblait tendue.

\- Je comprends...depuis qu'on est arrivé y'a tous ces regards de pervers qui sont sur toi,normal que tu sois déstabilisée soupira Tatsuki agacée par la gent masculine et leur libido visiblement démesurée.

\- Eto...je parlais plutôt de...,elle s'arrêta à nouveau et son regard se porta furtivement sur le profil du jeune shinigami qui marchait alors à ses côtés. Les iris couleurs cafés du jeune homme interceptèrent ce geste timoré,surprise elle détourna aussitôt gauchement ses charmants iris des siens,une chaleur fugace sembla se propager sur la pointe des oreilles du fils de Kurosaki Isshin. Il toussota afin de dissimuler sa gêne. Elle était gênée par son regard. Le sien,parmi les centaines de paires de yeux qui étaient fixées sur elle en cet instant. «Étrange» pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

-Belle décoration ,fit Ishida de ce ton solennel qui lui allait si bien. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel il avait presque oublié sa présence agaçante.

-Ouais,ouais on sait tous que t'aurais pu faire mieux super !

-Kurosaki un peigne était-il de trop en ce jour de célébration ? lança ce dernier imperturbable sous le regard moqueur de Tatsuki.

-La ferme rétorqua-t-il,intérieurement, du moins il reconnaissait avec amertume que ses petites querelles avec Ishida lui avait particulièrement manqué tant elles lui remémoraient un cortège de souvenir,tous associés à des sentiment divers. Quelques minutes plus tard la cérémonie débuta enfin. Rukia était magnifique vêtue d'un voile blanc lui recouvrant le visage parfaitement cousu à la main,alors qu'elle s'avançait l'air grave et le corps raide, angoissée par la profondeur que cette célébration impliquait ses longs cils perlés de larmes lui obscurcissaient légèrement la vue puis soudain lorsqu'elle vit la posture maladroite que prit Renji à cause de sa nervosité alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers lui elle se détendit instantanément. Elle allait épouser Renji Abarai ce grand nigaud avec qui elle avait traversée les plus grandes épreuves de sa vie. Si sa nervosité était à son paroxysme son amour pour lui la transcendait aisé était décidée à embrasser cette promesse d'allégresse qui s'offrait à elle à travers ce mariage.

Orihime quant à elle pleurait à chaude larme. Elle avait eu les yeux embrumés toute la matinée et avait tentée en vain de contenir le flot qui jaillissait à présent. Ichigo la regarda avec tendresse,il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait pleurer avec autant de sincérité pour ceux qu'elle aimait et il affectionnait particulièrement cet aspect d'elle.

-Ça va aller ? Inoue demanda-t-il doucement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en essuyant maladroitement son nez avec sa main tout en reniflant bruyamment.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Pleura-t-elle. Le jeune homme chercha longuement dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit gentiment. Elle se moucha. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au spectacle que lui offrait Inoue. Elle était si ingénue. Son cœur se serra.

-Arigato ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant désespérément de ravaler ses larmes. « Kuchiki-san est si belle !» continua-t-elle les yeux pétillant de bonheur alors qu'ils étaient rivés sur la jeune noble du clan Kuchiki. « Elle est magnifique» murmura-t-elle subjuguée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer mais en cet instant son regard n'était point fixé sur la marié. Une fois la cérémonie terminée et Rukia Kuchiki devenue Rukia Abarai,Orihime courue féliciter et embrasser la jeune épouse. Ichigo la suivit et fit de même avec bien plus de neutralité evidemment.

-Félicitations, c'est bien comme on dit les idiots finissent toujours ensemble fit-il en taquinant les jeunes époux.

-La ferme Ichigo fit Renji l'air hébété,ce dernier ne semblait visiblement pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rukia lui lança un regard mauvais puis avec un sourire en coin se retourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-Inoue ! je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Ichigo soit aussi insensible le jour du mariage de l'un de ses proches, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui aura le respect de ses choses fit théâtralement celle aux cheveux noirs de jais tout en essuyant de manière affectée des larmes qu'elle seule ne voyait,à l'aide d'un mouchoir apparu de nulle part. Ichigo se raidit. La peste avait vraisemblablement plus d'un tour dans son sac. Orihime le regarda l'air sévère mais son visage s'adoucit aussitôt à la vue son regard café.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je rigole ! Sale naine tu ne sais plus apprécier une bonne vieille blague fit-il à l'égard de la brune. L'idée de décevoir Orihime lui était inconcevable. Elle qui le tenait toujours en si haute estime, c'était comme s'il était devenu dépendant de ses approbations. Rukia quant à elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et poursuivit en se fichant éperdument des états d'âmes du jeune homme.

-Inoue ! Tu devrais t'amuser et non pas traîner avec ce péquenaud d'Ichigo tout le monde s'amuse et danse !

\- Mais je m'amuse aussi avec Kurosaki-kun ! Sourie-t-elle laissant ainsi apercevoir ses belles dents blanches. Une nouvelle douleur étrange se manifesta dans la poitrine du concerné. Il était si violemment affecté par n'importe lequel de ses propos que cela en était déstabilisant.

-Orihime-chan vient voir un peu ! l'apostropha Mastumoto qui gesticulait dans tous les sens,elle était visiblement des plus ivres. Orihime accourut aussitôt au côté de la jeune femme en entraînant Rukia dans sa course. Ichigo resta simplement là,à regarder sa silhouette s'éloigner alors qu'elle semblait aimanter tous les regard de l'assistance.

\- Confesse toi.

-Quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme troublé par ce conseil inopiné.

-Ichigo,sérieux tu trompes personne...je connais mieux que personne ce regard. Combien d'années j'ai passé à contempler la lune sans ne serait-ce qu'oser m'en approcher ? Beaucoup trop. Toutes ces années ou j'aurai pu goûter à un bonheur prématuré je les aies gâchés parce que j'étais lâche. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi déclara le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge avant de s'en aller rejoindre son épouse. Après être resté si longtemps loin d'elle voilà qu'il ne semblait déjà plus pouvoir se séparer de sa belle. Me confesser ? Se questionna-t-il intérieurement. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Contrairement à Renji il ne pouvait pas parler de lune,de fleur,de soleil aussi délibérément. Il ne savait pas la langage de l'amour. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il secoua brutalement la tête afin de chasser ses idées absurdes qui commençaient à se fomenter dans son esprit à cause de cet imbécile,et entreprit alors de rejoindre son groupe d'ami. Sur le chemin il rencontra Kenpachi qui voulut le défier mais qui était trop saoul pour se relever sous les rires d'un Kyoraku pas le moins du monde éméché alors qu'il entamait ce qui semblait être son huitième verre.

-Orihime !

-Hai ! Hai ! Fit Orihime à qui Mastumoto agrippait gracieusement la poitrine.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle en boudant.

-Oui Rangiku-san ! dit-elle embarrassée et luttant vainement pour que la jeune femme lâche prise.

-Donc je disais...euh...ah oui! On dirait qu'ils sont devenus plus gros!

-Quoi? S'écria-t-elle l'air terrifiée en voyant Ichigo approcher.

-Ta poitrine! On aura bientôt la même taille rigola-t-elle en tirant un peu plus sur le vêtement de la jeune fille.

-Rangiku-san! Ça va lâcher! fit-elle en paniquant. Ichigo qui voyait la scène était mitigé. Dans un premier temps son instinct lui conseillait de fuir au plus vite mais ça le peinait sincèrement de voir Inoue dans cette situation des plus désagréables. Devait-il intervenir? Non,ça serait bien trop gênant. Ou peut être que…

-Orihime! Fit Tatstuki en libérant magistralement celle aux cheveux auburn de la prise de Mastumoto alors que cette dernière tombait finalement inconsciente sur la table où étaient disposés des mets divers et variés. Mis à part cette événement qui avait fini par faire rire la jeune fille aux courbes généreuses la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'heure de rentrer chez soi était finalement arrivé. Non sans quelques larmes Inoue dit adieu à ce beau petit monde, puis finit par rejoindre les jeunes gens de Karakura à travers le portail les menant au monde des vivants.

\- Quelle mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours émue tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

-C'était une belle cérémonie déclara Chad,tout le monde acquiesça.

-Renji et Rukia était très émouvant tous les deux précisa celle qui pratiquait les art-martiaux depuis son plus jeune âge.

-C'est vrai qu'ils forment un très beau couple, reconnu Ishida alors qu'il remontait sèchement ses lunettes comme à son habitude. Orihime qui vit ralentir soudainement Ichigo entreprit de suivre son allure.

-Kurosaki-kun! Quelle a été ton moment préféré du mariage? demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle était légèrement décoiffée et cela lui donnait un côté plus téméraire ce qui contrastait terriblement avec le regard doux qu'elle lui portait en cet instant. Ô que ce regard pouvait l'enivrer. Il n'avait pas bu une goûte d'alcool mais se sentit pris d'un soudain vertige.

-Globalement tout était bien fit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules en essayant de se donner une certaine contenance.

-Je vois,fit-elle en posant malicieusement l'index sous le menton. «Je dirais que mon moment préféré ça a été quand Kuchiki-san a fini par fondre en larme,c'était vraiment émouvant rien que d'y penser j'en ai encore la chair de poule. Oh ! Mais maintenant c'est Abarai-san! C'est vraiment trop adorable ça lui va si bien! » déclara-t-elle tout extasiée touten frappant des mains. Ichigo inspira grandement et s'arrêta brusquement. Orihime qui se remémorait encore son passage préférée du mariage n'en vit rien. Il se racla légèrement la gorge afin d'attirer son attention. Rien n'y fait,une fois qu'Inoue était lancée personne ne pouvait l'arrêter constata-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

-Inoue appela-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle sursauta puis posa enfin tendrement ses iris envoûtantes couleur ambre sur lui, dérouté par ce geste simple il se frotta maladroitement la nuque désireux de dissimuler vainement sa gêne.

\- Dit...la prochaine fois est ce que tu pourrais trouver un peu de temps pour...-

\- Oh oui bien sur! S'exclama-t-elle machinalement en le coupant. Elle était de nature bienveillant et était toujours prête à aider ses proches. Il n'avait même pas fini de formuler sa question qu'elle y répondait déjà positivement .

-Un peu de temps pour moi acheva-t-il en la regardant tendrement.

-Quoi..? Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa à ses mots.

-J'aimerai passer du temps avec toi,Inoue. J'ai quelque chose à te dire...ou plutôt à t'avouer précisa-t-il le regard plongé dans le sien. L'intensité du regard du jeune homme la déstabilisa à tel point,qu'elle en crut défaillir il réalisa quoique tardivement la gravité de ses propos et essaya de se corriger. « Bien sûr si tu es d'accord ! C'est pas comme si je te forçais à …-» commença-t-il.

\- Oui.

-Inoue...souffla-t-il complètement désarçonné par la scène qu'elle lui offrait. Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage mais ses belles lèvres rosées se fendirent en un sourire des plus éblouissant. Ichigo comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était bien trop longtemps refuser de croire. Il prit également conscience de la puissance de ses propres sentiments,il avait le souffle coupé à cet instant précis. Il avait ouvert la porte à un flot de sentiment qu'il avait refoulé jusqu'alors et maintenant ces derniers le submergeait avec la puissance dévastatrice d'un raz-de-marée.

-Cool fit-il les joues légèrement rougies, ils reprirent leur route, leur main se frôlant pendant tout ce temps sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherchent à mettre fin à ce geste chaste qui leur procurait un plaisir démesuré.Non,il ne connaissait définitivement pas la langue de l'amour et n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de romantique. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait trouver le moment adéquat et les mots appropriés pour se confesser. Pour elle,et elle seule il ferait cet effort. Mais tout de même la belle semblait l'accepter comme il était,tant elle était euphorique - si on en croit son sourire ahuri et ses chantonnements - et pour lui c'était assurément tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Bonjour j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit OS ! J'ai eu beaucoup de soutient,de commentaire positif et de critique constructive sur ma précédente histoire,et j'ai donc essayé de les suivre attentivement !**

 ** _Cet OS est basé sur un des passages du nouveau roman de Bleach "We do knot always love you" ( une petite perle pour les IH et les RR), d'où le titre car le roman se termine sur cette phrase._ **

**Concernant mon histoire globalement je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que ça a donné c'est plutôt rare que je dise ça d'ailleurs ! J'ai essayé d'alléger ma façon d'écrire et de porter plus d'attention à la mise en page. Si vous avez remarqué s'il vous plaît dites le moi, si vous n'appréciez pas ce changement n'hésitez pas également. Je suis bien évidemment ouverte à la critique donc je serai grandement reconnaissante si vous me laisser une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous ! Et bonnes fêtes ( quoique avec un peu de retard).**

PS: J'écris tardivement la nuit et malheureusement je fais encore plus de fautes donc parfois des mots ou des passages risques de changer car j'aurai apporté quelques modifications ! GOMEN

 **Merci de votre attention ! :3**


End file.
